El amor no nace con alcohol
by Glow 241O
Summary: El alcohol puede hacer que pierdas la vergüenza y que tu lívido esté por las nubes. Sin embargo, del alcohol no nace el amor. El amor nace con muchas otras cosas, situaciones, palabras, acciones... ¿Con qué nació el amor de estos dos? [ShikaTema] [Rate M por posteriores capítulos] [Créditos de la imagen a Guitta, DeviantArt] ¡COMPLETO!
1. Situaciones incómodamente agradables

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

 **Nota de la autora:** _Bueno, éste Fic se me ocurrió escuchando una canción llamada "Lalala" de Snoop Lion. No hace falta escucharla para leer la historia, sólo me puso en situación y tal... xD. Como sabéis me enamora esta pareja y no puedo evitar pensar en ellos cuando escucho una canción sensual, porque ellos son demasiado sensuales para éste mundo y lo sabéis. ¡Jajaja! Sin más, espero que disfrutéis al leer la historia tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla._

 **PostData** _: No me gusta mucho hacer las historias en tercera persona, pero he pensado que en éste tipo, queriendo describir situaciones en lugares diferentes es mejor._

* * *

 **Epílogo.**

 **El amor nace con...**

 **Situaciones incómodamente agradables.**

 **Pov General.**

 **L** as gotas de lluvia golpeaban el cristal y el viento resoplaba haciendo un fuerte ruido que despertó a cierta rubia.

—Demonios...— Susurró para sí misma.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados, pues si los abría lo más probable es que vomitara del mareo que tenía en ese momento. La kunoichi se frotó fuertemente la cara intentando saber porqué se encontraba en ese estado de resaca. Saboreó su boca, notando un cierto gusto a limón y alcohol.

—"¿Tequila? ¿Bebí tequila?"— Se preguntaba en su interior.

Abrió lentamente uno de sus ojos, tapado por sus manos, entreabriendo los dedos para poder divisar una ventana pequeña en la cual había una cortina de agua debido a la lluvia, agradeció enormemente que el astro diurno no le quemara las retinas, la lluvia para la resaca era lo mejor. Sonrió. Al parecer aunque tenía vagos recuerdos de la noche anterior, el estar en la habitación de su hotel durmiendo la reconfortaba; quería decir que nada malo le había pasado.

Aún con esa sonrisa se giró para seguir durmiendo, pero su cuerpo notó el calor de otro ajeno. No quiso abrir los ojos, significaba que no había dormido sola.

Lentamente, abrió su diestro para encontrarse con una imagen de un hombre que no supo cómo catalogar. Tragó saliva duramente y cortó su respiración para no despertar a su acompañante. Miró el torso desnudo de éste, y miró que ella estaba desnuda también. Se llevó una mano a la boca y asustada, con la otra le tocó la mejilla para que despertara. Tenía que haber una explicación.

—Shikamaru, despierta...— Susurró ahogadamente, sin creer aún lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Mmhh...— El castaño hizo caso omiso y giró su cabeza hacia el lado contrario de ella.

—¡Nara!— Medio gritó la kunoichi, tomando la barbilla de Shikamaru y girándola a ella, obligándole a mirarla.

—¿Qué pasa Temari...?— Conforme abría los ojos, la voz del castaño cobraba menos fuerza hasta que se quedó estático mirando cómo la rubia se tapaba vergonzosamente con la sábana mirándole. —¿Temari?— Preguntó asombrado por la imagen que tenía enfrente, haciendo que la sangre se concentrara fuertemente en sus mejillas, adornándolas de un color rojo intenso; Temari reaccionó igual, apartando la mirada.

Los dos ninjas se quedaron en silencio durante lo que parecieron horas, sentados en la cama. Temari jugaba con sus dedos mientras Shikamaru simplemente miraba el techo, tratando de distraer su mente.

—Ehrm...— El castaño miró a su _amiga,_ quien parecía que iba a empezar una conversación, pero eso no sucedió.

—Temari... ¿Qué p-pasó ayer?— Giró su rostro hacia el otro lado, evitando su mirada, aunque ella tampoco podía encararle.

—No lo sé Shikamaru, tengo vagos recuerdos...— La kunoichi apretó sus labios y una pequeña lágrima trataba de salir por su ojo zurdo. Aspiró aire y lo soltó delicadamente, tranquilizándose.

—Si tú y yo... B-bueno.— Shikamaru ahora estaba mirándola sonrojado, ella le imitó.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó confusa, ésta conversación le era absurda... Pero necesaria.

—¿Te arrepentirías?— El ninja de las sombras parecía decidido en su pregunta, y de verdad quería saber la respuesta.

—¿Arrepentirme de qué?— La rubia no daba crédito a la cuestión que el Nara le estaba haciendo. Sonrojada a más no poder, cerró los ojos y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—¿E-en serio?— Indeciso, Shikamaru tomó la mejilla de Temari y con su pulgar disipó la lágrima que había salido anteriormente a escondidas.

Temari apretó más las sábanas contra su cuerpo al notar el contacto, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los del castaño, mirándole con una sonrisa torcida.

—Y-yo tampoco me arrepentiría.— Rió para quitarle hierro al asunto, lo que Temari agradeció y le sacó una leve sonrisa.

Los dos se quedaron mirando, hasta que la rubia tragó saliva y acercándose cuidadosamente al ninja, cerró los ojos.

—Tema...— Shikamaru tenía sus orbes entreabiertos, queriendo disfrutar de la delicada Temari que hacía muchísimo tiempo ansiaba conocer.

El beso no se hizo esperar. Delicados toques con los labios, Temari con los ojos cerrados, mientras que el Nara aún los mantenía semi abiertos. Impaciente, Shikamaru tomó el control ahora besando a su compañera algo más intenso, moviendo sus labios encima de los ajenos y suplicante, Temari inundó la boca del menor con su lengua sin previo aviso; lo que hizo que Shikamaru soltara un pequeño jadeo y cerrara los ojos.

—Shikamaru...— El jadeo de Temari hizo que el Nara perdiera algo de cordura, pasando descaradamente la mano por la espalda desnuda de ella, acostándola en la cama, quedando el encima. —N-no espera...— En contra de su voluntad, la rubia apartó a su compañero y le miró. —¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? M-me gustaría saberlo antes de que...— Los dos se sonrojaron y Shikamru se apartó lentamente de ella, aún mirándola.

—¿Antes de que lo hagamos?— Preguntó en voz baja el castaño, volviendo a mirarla de reojo para ver como ella abría los ojos de sorpresa y se sonrojaba brutalmente.

Shikamaru rió y Temari frunció el deño.

—Sí, me gustaría saber qué pasó anoche antes de que lo hagamos... otra vez.— Los dos se miraron sonrojados.

Temari se mordió el labio inferior y sin avisar, colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Shikamaru, éste sonrió.

—¿Te acuerdas más o menos de lo que pasó?— Preguntó el ninja, acariciando el cabello rubio que posaba en su hombro.

—Umh...— En ésta posición; ella apoyada en el pecho de él y este acariciándole así la cabeza, Temari comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido. —Pues verás...—

* * *

 _¡Hola! Ya sé que ésto ha sido muy cortito, pero solo quería una introducción para la serie de acontecimientos que vienen a continuación, jajaja._

 _Espero que os haya gustado, si tenéis ganas de más, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto que pueda._

 _¡Un saludo y muchos besitos de chocolate con leche!_

 _Comentarios, Favoritos... Todo me haría muy feliz._


	2. Limón y sal

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

 **Nota de la autora:** _Bueno, éste Fic se me ocurrió escuchando una canción llamada "Lalala" de Snoop Lion. No hace falta escucharla para leer la historia, sólo me puso en situación y tal... xD. Como sabéis me enamora esta pareja y no puedo evitar pensar en ellos cuando escucho una canción sensual, porque ellos son demasiado sensuales para éste mundo y lo sabéis. ¡Jajaja! Sin más, espero que disfrutéis al leer la historia tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla._

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 **El amor nace con...**

 **Limón y sal.**

 **Pov General.**

La guerra había acabado y la paz había sido devuelta al mundo ninja. El desertor de Konohagakure fue devuelto con vida a la aldea y por fin la tranquilidad inundaba a las calles de Konoha.

En un pequeño bar cerca del gran edificio del Hokage, pasaban un buen rato algunos de los ninjas que participaron en la guerra para devolver la paz al mundo. El bar era acogedor con un sutil tono rojizo en las paredes y unos confortables sofás blancos en lugar de esas típicas sillas incómodas de madera. El local también disponía de un aparato electrónico donde se podía escuchar música, era algo rudimentario pero el sonido era bastante claro y Tsunade lo disfrutaba a su manera, bailando en medio de una pista improvisada en el centro del lugar, habiendo apartado previamente los sillones.

—¡Vamos Shizune! ¡Quiero ver cómo te mueves!— Su aliento a alcohol hacía evidente que el sake que había ingerido no era precisamente poco.

—Tsunade-sama, debería sentarse un poco y descansar, aún no han llegado todos.— Shizune cargó a su compañera medio en brazos y la sentó en uno de los sofás, abanicándola con las manos. —Ay Tonton... Siempre igual.— Se lamentaba la morena mirando a su pequeño cerdito.

Observando la escena, se hallaba Kakashi, quien sentado en un taburete de la barra, tenía una copa en la mano que ni él mismo sabía qué era, simplemente le pidió al camarero que le diera lo más fuerte que tuviera, para celebrar como era debido la paz en Konoha.

—¿Te lo vas a beber o lo tienes para que adorne tu mano?— Una voz tras él se escuchó, a la vez que el sonido chirriante del taburete contiguo traspasaba su oído. —Perdón, creo que éste taburete está un poco mal.— Rió el ninja.

Kakashi se giró y sonriendo debajo de su máscara hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

—Tranquilo Iruka.— Le dio el vaso a su compañero y alzó la mano al camarero para que le ofreciera la misma bebida. —Vamos, hagamos un brindis, por estar vivos.— Al terminar el chico de servirle la copa, la alzó mirando a Iruka.

—Estar vivos eh... Que ya es mucho.— Sonrió el castaño.

Poco a poco, la gente iba entrando. Los primeros en aparecer fueron Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Sai. El antiguo desertor fue recibido con un cálido abrazo de su maestro de la niñez, aunque él no era mucho de ese tipo de cosas en éstos momentos y por todo lo que habían hecho por él, estaba en la obligación de corresponderlo.

Fueron sentándose todos juntos en una mesa que prepararon Kakashi e Iruka previamente para cuando llegaran todos, pues habían encargado que se sirviera la cena ahí ya que la fiesta posiblemente duraría más de las nueve o diez de la noche.

Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuga Hinata fueron los siguientes en llegar, cogidos de la mano ante la sorpresa de los presentes. Sakura acudió a Hinata a darle un enorme abrazo que por poco le rompe una costilla, Naruto rió y miró fijamente a su mejor amigo, a su hermano; quien le devolvió la mirada y no hizo falta decir mucho más.

—Bienvenido, Sasuke.— El rubio tendió su mano sana a su compañero y éste con una sonrisa estrechó su mano contra la de él.

—Gracias, Naruto.— Se quedaron mirando fijamente y una oleada de aplausos inundó el local.

Conforme iba pasando la tarde, la gente iba viniendo cada vez menos a cuenta gotas. Ino Yamanaka vino junto con su equipo, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi, quién traía de acompañante a su reciente novia Karui. Ésta primera fue corriendo a los brazos de su dibujante preferido y no se separó de él ni un segundo. Mientras, por otro lado Karui y Chouji se sentaron junto a Sakura a hablar sobre un lunar nuevo que le había salido a Karui en el brazo, la cual estaba preocupada y quería que la viera la ninja médico inmediatamente.

—No es nada, los lunares salen ¿Sabes?— Rió la médico ante la cara de espanto de la pelirroja. Quien resopló algo avergonzada.

La música seguía sonando y Tsunade seguía bailando, insistiéndole a Shizune y a Sakura hasta que al final consiguió sacarlas a bailar. Las dos más jóvenes bailaban con algo de vergüenza, moviendo las caderas lentamente y los brazos al compás; mientras que la mujer más adulta se movía con tanto desparpajo y sensualidad que daba gusto verla.

—¿Y está borracha, no?— Preguntó Sakura al oído de Shizune, pues la música era fuerte y debían hablar a gritos.

—Sí, y mucho. No ha dejado de beber desde que hemos venido.— Se lamentaba Shizune con Tonton en los brazos.

La hora de cenar se acercaba y Tenten junto con Rock Lee llegaron justo a tiempo para ver cómo servían los platos.

Todos los ninjas nombrados estaban charlando y bromeando en la cena animadamente, degustando las increíbles recetas que los chefs habían preparado expresamente para éste día, pues era un día digno de recordar y qué mejor manera de que unos platos exquisitos con verduras recién recolectadas, pescado fresco y más cosas deliciosas que había encima de esa mesa.

Conforme la noche iba pasando, el vino y el sake iba pasando de mano en mano. Tsunade tuvo que ir al baño para vomitar todo lo que había comido y ahora se hallaba dormida en uno de los sofás blancos del local, algo apartada de todos y tapada con una improvisada manta hecha con un mantel de una de las mesas.

Ino y Sakura arrastraron a Hinata para que bailara con ellas y ahora la Hyuga parecía haberse soltado un poco ante los atónitos ojos de su actual pareja, Naruto. Chouji y Karui también bailaban en la pista improvisada, a su manera. Sai y Sasuke conversaban fuera del recinto para que la música no les molestara, acompañados de Iruka y Kakashi. Y mientras, en el pequeño balcón que había detrás del bar, se encontraba el ninja restante, fumando tranquilamente viendo las estrellas brillar en el cielo.

Inspiraba el humo y lo soltaba lentamente, notando cómo salía de sus labios. De pronto, una mano se posó en su hombro.

—Hola, bebé.— Un leve sonrojo por haberse dejado pillar por sorpresa tornó sus mejillas de un adorable color rosado.

—H-hola, Temari, no te escuché.— La sonrisa de ésta hizo que el leve sonrojo del shinobi aumentara, por lo que volvió a mirar al cielo. —¿Cuándo has llegado?— Preguntó dándole otra calada a su cigarro.

—Pues, mis hermanos y yo acabamos de venir, Naruto le envió una carta a Gaara diciendo que estábamos invitados a ésta fiesta.— Rió mirando hacia dentro. —Y aquí estamos.— Volvió a mirar a Shikamaru, quien ya había apagado el cigarro en el suelo.

—Ya veo... ¿Y no estás dentro?— El castaño metió sus manos en los bolsillos y apoyó su cuerpo en la pared que había la lado de la puerta para entrar al bar.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo venir a saludarte?— Refunfuñó Temari con los brazos en jarra y el ceño fruncido, lo cual hizo que el estratega soltara una pequeña risa.

—Es un placer volver a verte.— Ahora fue la portadora del poder del viento quien notó como la sangre se concentraba en sus mejillas y la hacía ver vulnerable ante las palabras del shinobi.

—¿Por qué no te dejas de tonterías? Vamos a entrar y a tomar algo, anda.— Enfurruñada por haberse sonrojado, Temari abrió la puerta bruscamente y ante la mirada atónita de Shikamaru entró en el bar de nuevo, seguida de él.

—Sólo quería ser simpático... Qué mujer tan problemática.— Susurró para sí mismo.

La fiesta dentro ya era un mero descontrol. Tsunade se había despertado y ahora bailaba junto con Shizune de una forma demasiado sensual, pues ésta había bebido de más también y al final se había descontrolado.

Shikamaru y Temari se sentaron en uno de los sofás donde habían unas botellas y unos cuantos vasos sin usar, por lo que la rubia cogió dos y los llenó hasta arriba de la primera botella que pilló.

—¿Alguna vez has bebido?— Preguntó la rubia con una mirada pícara.

—N-no...— Respondió el moreno algo asustado.

—Pues toma, bebé. Es hora de que sepas lo que es.— La kunoichi le ofreció un vaso de tamaño medio con un líquido transparente.

Shikamaru se lo acercó a la nariz y tuvo que apartarla al instante, pues un olor increíblemente fuerte violó sus fosas nasales, haciendo que su cerebro reaccionara con un gesto de asco en su cara, negando con la cabeza el quererlo; pero Temari insistió y acercó su vaso a la boca del ninja, quien instintivamente se echó hacia atrás haciendo que del vaso cayeran unas cuantas gotas en el pantalón de éste. Chasqueó la lengua y volvió a sentarse bien.

—Huele fatal.— Sentenció el moreno brindándole una mirada de total negación a su compañera.

—¡Bebe!— Temari volvió a ofrecérselo y ésta vez el ninja estratega sí se lo bebió, con tal de que Temari no se enfadara.

Rápidamente, notó fuego en su garganta. Una especie de arcada le subió por el esófago, y el estómago se le revolvió. Por un momento creyó ver doble y sus ojos no podían abrirse con naturalidad. Saboreó el regusto que le quedó en la boca e hizo de nuevo una mueca de asco... Pero, no estaba mal.

Después de unos cuantos tragos más, Shikamaru estaba medio tirado en el sofá mirando las luces del techo, escuchando la música traspasarle el tímpano de lo fuerte que estaba. Temari se hallaba apoyada en el regazo de éste sin vergüenza alguna, él acariciaba su cabello y ella le acariciaba el pecho.

La kunoichi miró a su alrededor. Ino al parecer también había bebido, pues trataba de posar para Sai en una pose vergonzosamente sexy apoyada en una pared, pero ni si quiera podía mantenerse, por lo que su novio optó por sentarla en un taburete. Sakura y Sasuke hablaban fuera y extrañamente el Uchiha la había cogido de la mano. Naruto y Hinata se daban delicados besos en una esquina del bar, lo que hizo que Temari se sonrojara. Giró hacia el otro lado y pudo ver a Kakashi e Iruka peligrosamente cerca, pero se supondría que por la música deberían hablarse a gritos... Tsunade y Shizune dormían en un sofá y Chouji estaba con Karui comiendo un enorme plato de patatas fritas con una salsa por encima.

—"¿Cómo pueden comer?"— Pensó la kunoichi acomodándose mejor en el pecho del ninja estratega.

—Oye Temari...— La mano de Shikamaru dejó de acariciar el cabello de la rubia y la apartó de él lentamente para mirarla. —¿Qué es lo que hemos bebido?— Difícilmente podía controlar su lengua, pues quería hablar normal pero algo en su psicomotricidad fallaba e incluso le impedía poder sentarse como era debido.

—No sé, creo que tequila...— La rubia se rascó los ojos y agarró la botella medio vacía; los achinó y pudo leer la etiqueta. —Sí, tequila ¿Por qué?— Preguntó la kunoichi intentando volver a acomodarse en el pecho de su compañero. Estaba realmente cómoda.

—No es que... Tengo un sabor extraño en la boca.— Se saboreó la boca en busca de algún sabor conocido, pero no encontró ninguno.

—Bueno, en realidad el tequila no se toma así.— Comentó Temari posando un dedo sobre su mentón.

La rubia se levantó del sofá y fue hacia la barra donde había en una pequeña urna cerrada unos limones partidos y cogió algunas rodajas, luego fue a la mesa donde antes habían cenado sus compañeros y agarró un bote de sal.

—A ver...— Se sentó al lado de Shikamaru y le dio una rodaja de limón. —Toma, haz lo que te diga.— Cogiendo ella una también paró un momento y pensó qué iba antes, si la sal o el limón.

—Oye, problemática ¿Y ahora qué?— Preguntó Shikamaru algo indeciso y confuso, no le gustaba el sabor del limón, pero ahora mismo todo le daba igual.

—Eh... Espera.— Cogió bruscamente la diestra del shinobi y le puso un poco de sal en ésta. —Vale, tienes que lamerte la sal, beberte ésto.— Le dio un vaso pequeño repleto de ese líquido transparente que anteriormente le había dejado tan atontado que ni si quiera veía bien. —Y luego tienes que chupar el limón, muy, muy deprisa. ¿Entendido?— Le habló despacio, intentando no trabarse con las palabras.

—Sí, entendido.— Respondió el ninja algo molesto, no había necesidad de explicarle las cosas tan despacio. Podía estar... borracho, pero no era tonto.

Dicho ésto, Temari lamió su mano llevándose con ella toda la sal que había espolvoreado; Shikamaru la imitó arrugando la cara por el sabor tan extraño que tenía tomar sal sola. Seguidamente, la rubia cogió fuertemente el pequeño vaso y tragó de una todo el tequila de su interior, seguida de Shikamaru quien se quedó medio segundo en shock al notar el ardiente alcohol pasar por su garganta. La kunoichi al ver que no tomaba el limón, le dio un pequeño codazo y los dos se encontraban en una graciosa escena por ver quién succionaba el ácido del limón más deprisa.

Al terminar, el ninja se volvió a tumbar sobre el sofá dejando que el alcohol llenara sus venas y llegara hasta su cerebro, donde hacía un efecto tan extraño que no era capaz de describir. Intentaba respirar tranquilo, pero cuando notó la cabeza de la rubia en su pecho, eso de respirar se le olvidó.

—Temari...— Susurró el castaño, en un burdo intento de llamar la atención de la chica, pero sin nada concreto que decirle.

Aspiró el aroma de su cabello y echó el aire despacio.

—Sería hora de irme al hotel.— La rubia se levantó del regazo de su acompañante y se quedó sentada en el sofá, tratando de acordarse de cómo levantarse. —Pero para lo que queda...— Señaló la botella de tequila. —Me lo llevo.— Se alzó como pudo, agarrando en una mano la botella mientras la otra se posó sobre la pierna de su acompañante, lo que le hizo dar un respingo y alejarse bruscamente. —P-perdón.— Se disculpó, evitando mirarle para así ocultar su sonrojo.

—¿Qué?— El ninja de las sombras no se estaba enterando de nada, aún estaba embobado con el delicioso aroma que la rubia desprendía.

Temari suspiró y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que la acompañara al hotel donde se hospedaba, no estaba segura de acordarse del camino ella sola.

* * *

 _Estoy muy contenta con el camino que va tomando esta pequeña historia. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Shikamaru accederá a acompañar a Temari o se quedará dormido en el intento?_

 _Éste fic estaba hecho para ser un OS, pero la inspiración divina me vino y al final no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá._

 _Quizás tres o cuatro; ¡Todo depende de vosotros!_

 _Espero que os haya gustado, podéis agregar a Favoritos, dejar Comentarios y darle a Seguir la historia._

 _¡Un besito de chocolate con leche para todos!_


	3. Decisiones algo precipitadas

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

 **Nota de la autora:** _Mil disculpas por haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar (y encima con la mejor parte, si es que soy la peor xD), pero he estado algo liada estas semanas... ¡Perdón! Sin más, aquí os dejo la continuación. Espero que la disfrtueis tantísimo como yo disfruté escribiéndola. ¡Un besazo a todas las personas que decidieron pasarse a leer mi historia!_

 **Post Data:** _Quería aclarar que en el primer capítulo de la historia pone "epílogo", y es que ese iba a ser el final, pero todo dio un giro inesperado y se me olvidó cambiar eso. Ya lo he cambiado a "prólogo", ahora a esperar a ver cuando se guarda... xD_

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 **El amor nace con...**

 **Decisiones algo precipitadas.**

 **POV General.**

Hacía frío, las noches en esa pequeña villa llamada Konoha eran agradables, pero esa noche quizás hacía más frío de lo habitual.

Temari se abrazó a sí misma tratando de amainar el frío que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, intentando mantener un paso decidido, iba borracha pero sabía que su destino era ir al hotel y descansar en esa espléndida y mullida cama; nunca le había parecido tan apetecible la habitación de su hotel.

Por otra parte, el castaño que acompañaba a dicha mujer no apartaba la mirada de ella.

—¿Tienes frío?— Preguntó tras segundos de prepararse mentalmente para poder hablar, el alcohol hacía estragos en su cerebro.

Ella río y negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien Shika, tranquilo.— Dejó caer sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo cuando llegó a su destino. —Bueno Nara...— Giró su cuerpo para poder dirigirse a él pero una especie de mareo le vino.

—¿Temari?— Preocupado, Shikamaru tomó inconscientemente de la cintura a la rubia, evitando que cayera al suelo. —Te llevaré a la habitación.— Sin más, tomó el brazo diestro de Temari y rodeó con él su cuello ante la atónita mirada de la kunoichi, que si ya apenas podía casi mediar palabra, el tener al castaño tan cerca le había dejado muda.

Con paso algo torpe y unas cuantas carcajadas por parte de los dos al ver que casi se caen en dos ocasiones, llegaron a la habitación donde Temari se hospedaba.

—¿Tienes la llave?— Preguntó Shikamaru dejando a Temari apoyada contra la pared al lado izquierdo de la puerta, poniéndose en frente de ella, sosteniendo su cuerpo con una mano apoyada en la misma pared, a un costado de la cabeza de la rubia.

—Sí, pero no puedes mirar.— Para sorpresa del ninja, el sonrojo de Temari se hizo evidente y eso le puso en un estado de confusión. Ella le miró y rió. —Date la vuelta bobo, tengo la llave dentro del...— Se acercó peligrosamente al castaño. —Su-je-ta-dor.— Un susurro suave y separando bien las sílabas hizo que el Nara tuviera que volverse, notando la sangre concentrarse en sus mejillas de una manera increíble.

Escuchó la risa de esa estúpida mujer detrás de sí, y sonrió aún sonrojado.

—"Problemática..."— Fue la única palabra que se le pasó por la cabeza.

—Ya puedes girarte, vago.— Volvió a reír.

Shikamaru se giró, y no sabía si era por el alcohol -seguramente sí-, pero Temari estaba realmente risueña y amable en este momento. Y eso a él, sin saber porqué, le gustaba.

—Bueno Shikamaru, creo que me iré a dormir.— Temari abrió la puerta de la habitación, entró en ella y se quedó mirándolo en la puerta.

—Bien.— Un silencio incómodo se formó en el lugar. —Ehm, has llegado bien, era lo único que quería.— Metió sus manos el los bolsillos y dio una sonrisa torcida.

Temari apoyó su cabeza en el borde de la puerta y le devolvió el mismo tipo de sonrisa.

—Siempre tan caballero.— El ninja cerró los ojos y soltó una leve risa.

—Bueno, descanse princesa del desierto.— Hizo una pequeña reverencia, se giró y se dispuso a irse, una puerta se escuchó cerrar levemente detrás de él. Suspiró.

 **POV Temari.**

—Princesa...— Me quedé parada con mi espalda pegada a la puerta, abrazando mis propios brazos.

No quería dormir, no quería meterme en la cama, sólo quería estar pensando en él al decir esa palabra con una reverencia. —¡Temari, eres tonta!— Me di una suave bofetada en la mejilla. ¿Por qué no le había dicho que se quedara? Bajé mis manos y apreté fuertemente mis puños, era estúpida.

—¡Urgh!— Me dirigí a la cama y me dejé caer boca a bajo. —Ojalá me hubiera dicho que quería pasar...— Crucé mis brazos bajo mi rostro, restregando mis ojos contra ellos. —Ojalá ahora estuviera aquí, hablando conmigo de lo que fuera...— Apreté los dientes y me di la vuelta quedando hacia arriba, mirando el techo, contando las baldosas del techo.

Suspiré y me levanté de la cama, miré la hora; las 5 de la mañana ¿Cómo se había hecho tan tarde? Resignada y tratando de no pensar en Shikamaru, me quité el vestido y me volví a tirar a la cama en ropa interior. No hacía calor, pero el alcohol no ayudaba a que tuviera una temperatura normal en el cuerpo.

—¡Oye! ¿Y mi botella de tequila?— Me senté en la cama sobresaltada y llevé una mano a mi boca. —¿Dónde la puedo haber dejado?— Me preguntaba sin parar, intentando hacer memoria.

 **POV Shikamaru.**

¿Y qué pretendía que me dijera?

 _Oh sí Shikamaru, entra a mi habitación, estoy borracha y puedes hacerme lo que quieras._

—¡Urgh!— Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras salía del hotel ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido? Abrí los ojos de nuevo y eché una última mirada a la habitación donde supuse que estaría ella, durmiendo plácidamente sin pensar en mí, no tenía porqué; después de todo sólo era un _bebé llorón._

Di media vuelta y continué el camino hacia mi casa.

Hacía frío, era probable que lloviera si continuaba así. Paré y eché una vista al cielo, efectivamente habían bastantes nubes y una gota de agua resbaló por mi frente, pasando por el costado de mi nariz y finalmente muriendo en mi boca. Después de ella vinieron unas cuantas más, hasta que al final un manto de agua estaba empapándome entero.

—¡Genial!— Corrí a refugiarme de nuevo al hotel.

Con la esperanza de que alguien se hubiera dejado olvidado un paraguas en objetos perdidos me dirigí a la recepción pero, cuando fui a tocar el pequeño timbre para llamar al personal, inconscientemente dejé en la barra de la recepción la botella que llevaba todo el camino.

—¿Qué cojones?— La miré como si fuera algo extraño. —¿Desde cuando llevo ésto en la mano?— Miré la botella medio vacía y una luz en mi cerebro se encendió.

La excusa perfecta, podría ir a verla de nuevo sin parecer un acosador o algo. Sonreí, cogí la botella y me encaminé corriendo a su habitación.

 **POV General.**

La rubia estaba sentada en su cama, tratando de recordar dónde había dejado cierto objeto, y de paso recordar cuánta cantidad de alcohol había ingerido, también pensaba que tenía algo de hambre, pero no tenía ninguna gana de hacerse nada y las tiendas estarían cerradas y... Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza cuando unos fuertes golpes sonaron en la puerta de su habitación.

Asustada, se sobresaltó y volvió al mundo real.

—¿Quién?— Preguntó buscando con la mirada algún kunai cerca suya.

—Soy yo Temari.— La voz del castaño traspasó sus oídos como una melodía.

—¡Voy!— Se levantó de la cama torpemente, tropezándose con su vestido que yacía tendido en el suelo, pero ni si quiera se dio cuenta.

—¿Sí?— Una radiante sonrisa lucía en su cara al abrir la puerta, había vuelto. Pero la sonrisa de ambos se quitó al verse el uno al otro.

Temari iba en ropa interior, su sujetador color blanco con rebordes transparentes no dejaba nada a la imaginación y su parte inferior color verde oscuro con una sandía en el centro llamó demasiado la atención del ninja.

Por otra parte, Shikamaru estaba empapado de agua debido a la lluvia. La camiseta negra que llevaba puesta se le había ceñido al cuerpo dejando notar sus abdominales y su cabello recogido en la coleta que usualmente portaba, estaba desaliñado y algunos mechones caían por su rostro haciéndolo ver increíblemente atractivo.

—Ve-venía a tra-traerte ésto.— Mantuvo la mirada en el rostro de Temari, puso todas sus fuerzas en hacerlo, pero la vista a veces es traicionera y no pudo echar más de una mirada al pecho de la rubia que tenía delante.

—Ah...— Quizás el alcohol le ayudó, quizás las ganas que tenía de verle de nuevo le ayudaron, quizás era una decisión demasiado precipitada pero lo hizo.

Temari agarró fuertemente la camiseta mojada del castaño y lo arrastró hacia dentro de la habitación, Shikamaru soltó la botella, la cual hizo un golpe seco en el suelo sin llegar a romperse.

El sonido de una puerta se escuchó cerrarse de golpe.

—Temari...— Gruñó el ninja cuando la nombrada le acorraló contra la puerta y comenzó a lamer su cuello.

Las manos de Temari se enredaron en los cabellos desaliñados de Shikamaru y las manos de éste fueron directas a las caderas de su _compañera._ Un gemido se escuchó salir de la garganta de la kunoichi cuando Shikamaru agarró fuertemente su nalga diestra mientras la zurda pasaba por su nuca para levantarle la cabeza hacia él y poder fundirse en un ardiente beso lleno de pura pasión.

—No sabes las ganas que tenía de hacer ésto, Temari.— La voz ronca de Shikamaru hacía que la rubia sucumbiera ante él jadeando con el mero echo de escucharle hablar así para ella.

—Ahá...— Fue lo único que logró decir antes de que su boca fuera devorada de nuevo por el castaño.

Shikamaru agarró ahora las dos nalgas de la rubia alzándola; ésta rodeó la cintura de él con las piernas y torpemente el Nara fue hacia la cama, tirándola en ella y poniéndose encima.

—Shika...— Sin ningún pudor, Temari rozó la intimidad del moreno con su mano diestra mientras su zurda reposaba en el hombro de él.

—Oh, va-vaya...— Debía confesar que eso le pilló desprevenido, pero no fue desagradable para nada.

Él, no queriendo quedarse atrás, comenzó a masajear también la intimidad de esa preciosa rubia que yacía bajo él.

—Pensé que a las mujeres os gustaba más romántico y todo eso...— Hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo y dejando marcas que mañana serían un recordatorio de lo que pasó hoy.

—Sí pe-pero...— Antes de poder hablar, el castaño apartó la parte inferior de su ropa íntima y haciendo círculos en su clítoris arrancó nada más que gemidos por parte de Temari.

Una sonrisa triunfante yacía en los labios del Nara al escuchar tal sonido.

Del cuello, Shikamaru pasó a la boca de Temari besándola con más desesperación que antes mientras continuaba su labor en su intimidad. Ella, por su parte, también rozaba ahora más intensamente la intimidad del ninja con su diestra, mientras la zurda trataba de quitarle la estorbosa camiseta que aún estaba empapada; al darse cuenta de ésto, Shikamaru paró sus dos labores y se quitó la camiseta, añadiendo el extra de desabrocharse el pantalón. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la rubia, y mordiéndose el labio inferior atrajo de nuevo al Nara hacia ella, volviendo a fundirse en un extremadamente excitante beso.

Los jadeos eran cada vez más intensos en la habitación. Las prendas de ropa estaban desperdigadas por el suelo sin importar nada más que los dos cuerpos desnudos que yacían en la cama entregándose el uno al otro.

Shikamaru lamía con ansia el pezón diestro de su rubia mientras ella le masturbaba la intimidad excitándolo aún más.

Separándose de ella, Shikamaru apartó con suavidad la mano que yacía en su intimidad y la tumbó por completo. Una leve sonrisa torcida se dibujó en los labios del ninja.

Puesto que anteriormente se habían desprendido de toda la estorbosa ropa, la intimidad del Temari estaba a la merced del castaño. Pasó un dedo por la longitud de ésta, sacando un suspiro de la rubia.

—¿Te gusta?— Haciendo círculos en la entrada de la intimidad sonreía triunfante. Se comportaba diferente a como él era, pero quizás era el alcohol, _quizás_.

—E-eres un idiota.— El sonrojo de la kunoichi era evidente. Sus manos reposaban en sus pechos tratando de aplastarlos para poder ver mejor lo que Shikamaru le hacía. No podía negar que le gustaba, pero tampoco debía verse así de vulnerable ante él ¿O sí?

El dedo que jugueteaba en la entrada de la intimidad de la rubia, ahora estaba completamente dentro de ésta. Temari abrió los ojos de sorpresa, abriendo al mismo tiempo la boca pero sin respiración. Se le había cortado totalmente.

—¿Y ahora te gusta?— Preguntó con esa voz ronca tan increíblemente sexy.

Ella únicamente arqueo la espalda y apretó sus pechos más aún, soltando un sonoro gemido y dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama.

—Sí que te gusta...— Movió el dedo con lentitud, ella le miró rogándole más.

La otra mano del castaño agarró fuertemente el muslo de la kunoichi para tomar un punto de apoyo y así poder meter y sacar el dedo con más rapidez y fuerza, haciendo que Temari pusiera los ojos en blanco del placer.

—Parece que la princesa no es tan princesa en la cama...— Comentó el castaño con un tono entre burla y excitación por verla de esa manera. Introdujo un segundo dedo y volvió a meterlos y sacarlos con la misma fuerza y rapidez.

—¡Ca-cállate!— Él simplemente rió, pero por dentro estaba plenamente desesperado. Adoraba satisfacerla, sus reacciones; su cara sudada, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cabello revuelto, su boca mordiendo el índice de su mano diestra... Era tan sensual que no podía resistirlo ni un momento más.

Sacó los dedos de ella y ésta le miró con cara confusa y algo enfadada.

—No pares Shika...— La manera tan sensual en la que habló hizo que Shikamaru quisiera deshacerse en ese momento.

—Tranquila, no tengo intención de darte tregua.— Temari se sonrojó más aún de lo que ya estaba pues, sabía a lo que se refería.

Los dos tragaron saliva, la rubia mordía su propio dedo índice y separó sus piernas para darle un mejor acceso al castaño.

—O-oye...— Shikamaru estaba rozando sus intimidades, los flujos de ella estaban tan calientes que la intimidad de Shikamaru se ponía más dura a cada roce.

—¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó el castaño, embobado con cómo los labios inferiores de Temari se abrían cuando su intimidad pasaba por ellos. Dios mío, estaba rozando la locura.

—¿Tú...?— El castaño miró hacia arriba por encima de los mechones de cabello que caían por su frente, para poder divisar la cara de una avergonzada Temari.

—¿Yo qué?— Preguntó confundido, volviendo a rozar las intimidades, arrancando un leve jadeo a la rubia y a él mismo cuando la mitad de la punta entró dentro de ella.

—¿Has hecho ésto... alguna vez?— Apretó los ojos al preguntarlo. Se sentía idiota.

—No...— Por un momento se miraron a los ojos los dos, sonrojados y con media sonrisa en sus labios.

Shikamaru acarició la mejilla de Temari y ésta posó su mano encima de la suya, cerró los ojos y sintió las caricias.

—Sabía que te gustaba el romanticismo.— Se burló el castaño, haciendo que la rubia abriera los ojos y antes de que pudiera reprocharle, más de la mitad del miembro de él estaba ahora mismo adentrándose en ella.

—¡Oh Dios mío!— Abrió los ojos de sorpresa apretando fuertemente sus manos en las sábanas.

—Estás muy estrecha Temari...— Shikamaru no pudo evitar sentirse aún más excitado dentro de ella, las paredes le aprisionaban y la humedad de éstas sumado a la suavidad, era como estar en el cielo.

Temari rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del ninja cuando notó que algo en ella se desgarraba. Él al notarlo en su miembro, miró a la rubia quien tenía una expresión de placer y sin dudarlo comenzó a besarle las mejillas; la frente; la nariz; los ojos; los labios, bajando por el cuello y volviendo a su boca.

—Tranquila princesa... Solo un poco más.— Mientras iba adentrándose más en ella, trataba de brindarle todo el amor que pudiera, haciendo que el dolor que ella pudiera estar sintiendo se disipara; o al menos eso intentaba.

—Shika...— Cuando por fin notó el miembro del ninja dentro de ella en su plenitud, no pudo evitar gemir su nombre.

Shikamaru soltó un leve gruñido que ahogó en la boca de la rubia con un beso. Las manos de Temari se enredaron de nuevo en los cabellos castaños del ninja de las sombras mientras que él apretaba fuertemente los muslos de ella, esperando un indicio para poder continuar. Temari comenzó a mover las caderas lentamente y eso fue lo que llevó a Shikamaru a perder el poco atisbo de cordura que le quedaba.

Las caderas del castaño parecían tener vida propia, su cerebro le advertía que fuera algo más gentil, más cordial; pero en ese mismo momento decidió desconectar su cerebro y hacer todo lo que sus instintos le pidieran, y si sus instintos le pedían hacerle el amor a Temari como si fuera un loco, pues no era nadie para decirle que no a su propio cuerpo.

Con mucha más ansia que antes, agarró las caderas de la princesa del viento e incorporándose mejor entre sus piernas comenzó a entrar y salir de ella con más rapidez de la esperada, pero el interior de esa rubia se sentía tan bien que era imposible parar.

Temari notaba su interior lleno con el miembro del Nara, sus gemidos resonaban por toda la habitación y era probable que algunos vecinos estuvieran despiertos por su culpa, pero poco le importaba. Si tenía que pedir disculpas por dejarse llevar por el cuerpo de ese increíble hombre que estaba encima de ella, ya las pediría mañana. Ahora sólo quería disfrutar de esos musculosos brazos que sostenían con fuerza sus caderas, sólo quería disfrutar de ese rostro sudado y de esa mirada que alternaba entre mirarla a ella y mirar el choque de sus intimidades.

—Shikamaru no sabes cómo me pones...— Anonadada por el físico de ese hombre que yacía encima de ella, habló sin pensar, pero esa frase también pilló totalmente desprevenido al castaño, que estaba embobado mirando cómo sus intimidades encajaban a la perfección.

Con un gruñido, el ninja salió de ella y se sentó a su lado, ella le miró extrañada ¿Había hecho algo mal?

—Siéntate.— Con la respiración entrecortada y la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo de la cama, Shikmaru observaba a Temari con una mirada que jamás le había visto.

—¿Qué?— Sonrojada, la kunoichi se sentó en la cama mirándole increíblemente sonrojada.

—Siéntate encima de mí, Temari...— El castaño tomó el brazo de ella y la atrajo hacia él. —Vamos...— Rogó.

Temari tragó saliva y con algo de torpeza, inexperta como era; puso una pierna a cada lado de las caderas de Shikamaru, él la ayudó agarrado su miembro poniéndolo recto. Temari lo introdujo lentamente en su interior de nuevo, notando cómo éste se abría paso dentro de ella, haciéndole poner los ojos en blanco y arrancando a ambos un gemido de placer.

—Oh, joder...— Temari posó sus manos en el pecho del Nara mientras movía sus caderas hacia delante y atrás, volviéndolo loco.

Shikamaru agarró la cintura de la rubia, ayudándola ahora a subir y bajar por su miembro.

—Así, a-así... No pares.— El castaño yacía con la boca abierta mirando fijamente a la rubia que _cabalgaba,_ encima de él. —Temari... Sigue.— Hundió su cabeza en el pecho de ella, que le quedaba a una altura perfecta.

Comenzó a lamer el pezón derecho mientras una de sus manos jugueteaba con el otro, y así iba intercambiándose, brindándole todo el placer que pudiera.

—¿T-te gusta Shikamaru?— Pretendía sonar tan decidida como él sonó anteriormente, quería sonar fuerte y quería llevar el control; pero no podía. El placer de estar montada encima de él, subiendo y bajando ni si quiera le permitía hablar con normalidad, todo eran jadeos y gemidos. Pero le daba igual, deseaba ésto y estaba disfrutándolo.

—Lo haces muy bien, pequeña.— Habló mientras continuaba su labor entre los pechos de la rubia.

—¿Pe-pequeña? Te recuerdo que soy mayor que tú.— Shikamaru rió y agarró la cintura de la rubia, levantándola levemente.

—Ah sí, se me olvidaba...— Ahora era Shikamaru quien comenzó a mover las caderas debajo de Temari, haciendo que su miembro entrara completamente dentro de ella, saliera y volviera a entrar con fuerza. —Entonces ¿Cómo te sientes al acostarte con alguien tres años menor que tú, hm?— Con una pícara sonrisa, arqueó las cejas, la reacción de la rubia fue sonrojarse al extremo, sin poder parar de gemir debido a la brusquedad con la que Shikamaru estaba entrando dentro de ella en ese momento.

—E-eres idiota.— Sin salir de ella, el castaño la tumbó de nuevo en la cama. Temari tenía el ceño fruncido y eso la hacía ver tan adorable que deseaba darle aún más fuerte.

Al tumbarla, se posó el encima apoyando su codo a un costado de la cabeza de ella, pasó su lengua por sus labios y ella sacó la suya, comenzando un excitante baile entre las dos. Podían sentir las respiraciones ajenas, lo cual los excitaba más, haciendo que Shikamaru se moviera lento dentro de ella.

—M-más rápido...— Shikamaru soltó una pequeña risa y dio una última lamida a los labios de su rubia.

—Cómo quieras, princesa.— Sonrojada ante el trato, giró la cabeza un segundo, volviendo a mirarle, entrelazando sus manos detrás de su nuca.

El Nara agarró las piernas de la rubia y las alzó quedando en sus hombros.

—¿Qué...?— Sorprendida y algo avergonzada por la posición, Temari trató de zafarse, pero al notar el movimiento tan profundo que le proporcionaba a ambos, se dejó hacer.

Shikamaru agarraba fuertemente los muslos de Temari mientras ella clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de éste, dejándose llevar plenamente por el placer. Una electricidad comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo de ambos. Sus intimidades palpitaban a cada embestida que Shikamaru daba; sus ojos no podían dejar de mirarse; sus bocas entreabiertas gimiendo, jadeando, gruñendo a cada roce, a cada choque. El final estaba cerca y aunque los dos quisieran esa noche eterna, sus cuerpos pedían descargar todas esas sensaciones, pedían reposar después de tan salvaje sexo.

Las uñas de Temari se clavaron incluso más a la espalda del hombre que estaba encima suya, haciéndole el amor, sentía que si seguía mirándolo aguantaría menos, pero no podía evitarlo, ese rostro era propio de un Dios.

—Shika...— Gemir su nombre le proporcionaba más excitación, pues cada vez que lo hacía la respuesta de él era un gruñido que volvía locos sus sentidos.

Relajó su intimidad, el final llegaba y deseaba que fuera el mejor orgasmo de toda su vida. Cerró los ojos y sin ser consciente sonrió mientras gemía con más intensidad. Su cerebro en ese momento no le enviaba ninguna acción, sólo una sensación de electricidad por todo el cuerpo, muriendo esta en su intimidad, haciéndole sentir un placer tan indescriptible que era maravilloso.

—¡Sí, sí, sí!— Esta vez no dudó en gritar, pues así era como lo sentía, arqueó la espalda y abrió los ojos poniéndolos en blanco, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Eres preciosa...— Dijo más para sí mismo.

Las embestidas del ninja eran más intensas ahora, las paredes estrechas hacían que Shikamaru se estuviera volviendo loco de placer.

Temari dio un último gemido sonoro y cayó rendida de nuevo en la cama. Dejó de apretar la espalda del castaño y sus manos pasaron a las mejillas de éste. Ella se mordió su labio inferior y poniendo sus piernas en la posición normal; ahora Shikamaru agarró sus caderas mientras ella se acercaba a él susurrándole cerca de sus labios.

—Vamos Shika... Córrete.— Otro gruñido más sonoro salió de la boca del ninja.

La lengua de Temari recorrió la longitud del cuello de Shikamaru, acabando en su boca besándolo con pasión, excitándolo cada vez más.

Con rapidez, el Nara salió de la intimidad de la rubia antes de terminar, soltando un gemido y cerrando los ojos al notar la mano de Temari masturbarle.

—Voy a acabar...— Apretó los dientes y se sentó sobre sus muslos, notando cómo la rubia continuaba masajeando su miembro ahora algo más rápido. —Temari...— Gruñó.

El esperando líquido blanco y viscoso llenó la mano de Temari, quien sonrió al ver como el Nara estaba tan vulnerable y atractivo ante ella.

Con las respiraciones agitadas se miraron algo menos sonrojados que antes, pero al volver a la realidad y darse cuenta de lo que acababan de hacer, el rojo se apoderó de las caras de ambos. Temari apartó la mano rápidamente del miembro del Nara y se limpió ese líquido viscoso en las sábanas.

—Bueno...— Comentó Shikamaru intentando romper el silencio.

Los dos se miraron y volvieron a apartarla. Temari cogió algo de sábana y se tapó el cuerpo con ella, acostándose en la cama con la cabeza reposada en la almohada. Shikamaru la imitó cubriendo su intimidad, pero en lugar de tumbarse con ella se le quedó mirando.

—Quizás debería ir...— Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, la mano de la rubia se posó sobre el brazo de él, la miró y ella negó con la cabeza.

—Quédate a dormir.— Los dos se sonrieron y Shikamaru se tumbó al lado de ella.

Mirándose mutuamente, se sonrieron.

—¿Crees que todo ésto es por el alcohol?— Preguntó la rubia, acomodándose en el pecho del Nara.

—Quizás ha sido una pequeña ayuda.— Besó el cabello rubio de ella, aspirando el olor que desprendía, después de posiblemente más de una hora de sexo, seguía oliendo increíblemente bien.

Sin decir mucho más, los dos dejaron que Morfeo les acunara en sus brazos.

* * *

 _¡Bueno! ¿Qué tal os ha parecido? Aún queda un capítulo, el epílogo, donde Temari y Shikamaru acaban de recordar todo ésto... ¿Cuáles serán sus reacciones? ¡Qué nervios, qué nervios! xD_

 _Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, me ha costado algo hacerlo porque es bien entrada la noche aquí en España ahora mismo (Las 3 de la mañana), pero bueno, estamos en verano, vacaciones... No importa la hora._

 _No sé cómo habrá quedado el capítulo a ojos ajenos, pero creo que a mí me ha convencido y así es como os lo presento._

 _¡Un beso de chocolate con leche para todos! Y muchísimas gracias, MUCHÍSIMAS por comentar, poner en alertas y en favoritos. Hacéis que me sienta orgullosa de mi humilde trabajo._


	4. Sonrisas y lágrimas

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

 **Nota de la autora:** _¡Bueno! Aquí llegamos al final de ésta historia donde nuestra preciosa pareja se vio envuelta en una situación de lujuria y alcohol. ¿Cómo reaccionará Shikamaru ante todo lo ocurrido contado por Temari? Espero que sea de tu agrado y que me comentes qué te ha parecido. ¡Disfruta!_

 **Post Data:** _Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, la verdad es que estaba sumergida de pleno en otro proyecto en el cuál mis protagonistas serán **Mirai Sarutobi y Shikadai Nara**. Soy muy fan de esa pareja y tristemente no es muy popular, así que he decidido hacer yo una historia, cortita, pero como siempre  Rate M._

 _También estoy pensando en hacer otra historia **ShikaTema en AU** ¿Qué tal? ¿Os gustaría la idea? Espero que sí. _

_Si estáis interesados en las historias dichas anteriormente, no olvidéis añadirme a vuestras alertas porque no tardaré en subir la historia de Shikadai x Mirai en Inglés y Español, para poder llegar a más gente. _

_Sin más que decir, ésta pequeña escritora se despide y os deja con la historia, que menuda lata os estaré dando... ¡Adelante!_

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

 **El amor nace con...**

 **Sonrisas y lágrimas.**

 **POV General.**

 **A** l parecer la tormenta que con anterioridad golpeaba los cristales de las casas con virulencia, se había amainado. Los pájaros más atrevidos salieron a revolotear y estirar sus alas por toda la aldea de Konoha; algún cervatillo se sacudió su pelaje y correteó jugando con sus hermanos en lo más profundo del bosque; los ninjas más pequeños salieron a la calle a jugar con sus kunais de madera y sus disfraces de Hokage (...)

Mientras tanto, en un hotel en pleno centro de la aldea, dos jóvenes descansaban en la cama de sábanas blancas que fueron testigos de aquella noche alocada que tuvo lugar entre dos adolescentes que se convirtieron en adultos la pasada madrugada.

La mano de él acariciaba suavemente el cabello dorado de aquella Diosa de la arena, mientras que dicha mujer reposaba en el pecho de él, haciendo círculos con su dedo índice en el abdomen del muchacho.

—Y eso fue... Lo que pasó, Shikamaru.— La rubia levantó la vista y apartándose unos centímetros de él, despegó su cara del pecho de su amante y le miró a los ojos.

El nombrado suspiró acomodándose en la cama, haciendo que ella hiciera lo mismo y los dos quedaron sentados mirando la pared que tenían en frente.

—¿No vas a decir nada?— Insistió.

La voz de la kunoichi fue casi inaudible, ni si quiera se atrevía a mirar a la persona que tenía al lado. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Hacía unos minutos, Shikamaru quería tenerla otra vez entre sus brazos y ahora se le veía pensativo, mirando a la nada. Comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, algo parecido a un nudo se le formó en el estómago. Le miró de reojo entre sus dorados cabellos desaliñados y su corazón se paró.

Shikamaru yacía con los ojos cerrados sonriendo, ella se sonrojó y pudo verlo claro. Estaba recordando lo de anoche, no estaba enfadado, no estaba molesto, sólo estaba... feliz.

—Temari...— La nombrada se sobresaltó pegando un pequeño bote en la cama haciendo que él riera. —¿Cómo te sientes?— Preguntó sin mero aviso, pillando a la rubia totalmente desprevenida.

—Ah... B-bueno, pues bien.— Ella apretó las sábanas a su pecho y se sonrojó. —Quiero decir que...— Paró y miró a Shikamaru el cual le observaba con cierta confusión y se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo el ridículo actuando de esa manera. —¿Y tú?— Fue lo único que pudo articular.

—Feliz.— Cerró los ojos al hablar, los volvió a abrir y tomando la mano de ella le sonrió. —¿Y tú?— Preguntó de nuevo, quería escuchar una respuesta sincera, no esos balbuceos sin sentido.

Temari tragó saliva y miró las dos manos entrelazadas, no sabía qué podía decir o hacer, su cuerpo no reaccionaba y al parecer su cerebro se había desconectado. Cerró los ojos y escuchó a su único órgano que aún funcionaba, el corazón.

Con el sonrojo notable de sus mejillas y los ojos cerrados con fuerza, Temari se acercó a Shikamaru y besó sus labios para sorpresa de éste.

—Tem...— Balbuceó el castaño, sonrojado al igual que ella.

—Feliz Shika, feliz de que seas tú.— La rubia soltó su mano de la de él y dejó caer con la otra la sábana que le tapaba el cuerpo.

—P-pero...— Shikamaru fascinado por la vista que tenía enfrente de sí, perdió el equilibrio y quedó tumbado en la cama, apoyando sus dos codos en el colchón para no quedar del todo recostado.

Temari yacía encima de él con el torso desnudo dejando ver sus pechos sin pudor alguno, pero aunque Shikamaru ya los hubiera visto y palpado durante la noche anterior, estar en sus plenas facultades con esa Diosa del desierto delante de él, era como si fuera la primera vez.

—Tócame Shika...— Temari tenía ambos brazos al costado de su pecho, la sangre se había apoderado ahora de toda su cara y dos pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

Shikamaru tragó saliva y subió sus manos hasta las mejillas de ella. Esas dos gotas de agua desaparecieron cuando las yemas de los dedos de él pasaron por sus lagrimales, luego bajaron por sus mejillas de nuevo y los posó sobre su boca

—Eres preciosa.— Temari cerró los ojos ante las palabras y sintió las caricias.

Las manos de Shikamaru comenzaron a descender cada vez más por el cuerpo de Temari...

Y allí, en aquella habitación de hotel, las sábanas blancas volvieron a ser testigos de la lujuria de dos jóvenes adolescentes jugando a ser adultos.

* * *

Shikamaru y Naruto se hallaban en la torre del Hokage. Por fin el muchacho de aspecto zorruno había cumplido su sueño de convertirse en el líder de Konoha, teniendo a su más fiel compañero como su mano derecha.

Ambos hombres redactaban documentos y firmaban papeles poniéndoles el sello oficial de la aldea. Naruto guardaba asiento en el sillón oficial del Hokage mientras que Shikamaru estaba en una de las sillas al otro lado de la mesa. Los dos guardaban silencio pero el rubio decidió romperlo.

—¡Qué aburrido es todo esto!— Se quejó Naruto estirando sus brazos y dando un sonoro bostezo.

—Vamos, creo que nos queda poco.— Comentó el castaño sin despegar la vista del papeleo, pero la mano del hombre en frente de él le tapó la visión.

—Lo sé, y por eso podemos tomarnos un descanso.— La típica sonrisa de aquel rubio enseñando todos sus dientes, hizo que el Nara no tuviera opción.

Se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia la ventana, abriéndola y sacando una cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo de su peto.

—¡Hey!— Se quejó el Hokage. —No te acerques a mí con ese asqueroso olor.— Se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirando a Shikamaru.

Los dos se rieron y Shikamaru se encendió el cigarro dándole una gran calada y expulsando el humo con tranquilidad, cerrando los ojos, notando el aire en su rostro.

Naruto sonrió y se acercó a él mirando por la ventana toda la aldea de la que ahora era líder.

—Temari ya no te deja fumar ¿Verdad?— Le pasó una mano por el hombro al castaño y éste abrió los ojos.

—Tampoco quiero fumar en frente de ella.— Volvió a dar otra calda a su cigarro, ésta vez más corta.

Los dos hombres quedaron en silencio contemplando cómo los pequeños entrenaban para ser posteriormente la próxima generación de ninjas. Shikamaru y Naruto se conocían desde pequeños. El difunto Shikaku jamás presionó a Shikamaru para que viera a Naruto como la bestia que todos pensaban que era, por eso el rubio le tenía tanto aprecio.

El estar tiempo juntos en la oficina dado a ser Shikamaru la mano derecha del Hokage, les hizo conocerse incluso mejor de lo que ya lo hacían. Si tenían algún problema en casa se daban soporte y se escuchaban mutuamente. Se habían convertido en más que compañeros de trabajo, ahora eran grandes amigos.

Naruto cumplió su sueño de ser Hokage y ahora tenía una hermosa familia a la que proteger pues un hijo venía en camino. Se sentía feliz de haberse dado cuenta a tiempo de quién era su amor verdadero. Uzumaki Hinata.

Shikamaru quería una vida tranquila y también lo estaba consiguiendo. Y aunque deseaba una mujer que no fuera ni fea ni guapa, quizás nunca se perdonaría haberse enamorado y casado con la Diosa más bella que jamás habría podido imaginar. Nara Temari.

De pronto, el fuerte golpe de la puerta abrirse hizo que los dos ninjas se alejaran de la fantasía y cayeran de bruces a la realidad.

—¿¡Qué pasa!?— Exclamaron Shikamaru y Naruto al unísono girándose con sorpresa.

Sus ojos estaban como platos y tenían el corazón en la mano. Ino estaba recuperando el aliento, extraño en ella verla tan desaliñada y desarreglada, algo importante debía ocurrir.

—¡Ino! ¿Qué te pasa?— Shikamaru se adelantó hacia su amiga y ella corrió a abrazarlo con lágrimas en los ojos. —¿Qué pasa?— El corazón de Shikamaru se desbocaba.

Naruto desde detrás estaba preparando el teléfono para dar alguna alarma.

—Ya viene...— Casi sin aliento, Ino agarró con más fuerza las solapas del peto de su amigo y lo atrajo hacia ella. —¡Ya viene!— Chilló ésta vez.

Un desconcertado Shikamaru agarró las manos de su amiga y trató de calmarla.

—¿Quién viene, Ino? Tranquila.— La miró a los ojos y pudo ver que aunque estuviera llorando sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa.

—Tu hijo...— Completó la rubia ahogando las palabras en su propia garganta, tratando de no llorar.

Los ojos de Shikamaru se abrieron como platos y soltó las manos de su amiga quedando en shock. Naruto, quien aún estaba atrás soltó el teléfono y se puso frente a Shikamaru que aún seguía paralizado. Los dos rubios se miraron y fruncieron el ceño, luego volvieron a mirar a Shikamaru.

—¡Ve al hospital con tu mujer, vago!— Le gritaron a la vez empujándolo hacia la puerta.

Y ese empujón fue lo único que necesitó el Nara para salir corriendo hacia su mujer y su hijo que estaba naciendo.

Al llegar al hospital la enfermera que estaba en recepción le sonrió abiertamente y lo único que hizo fue un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera. No hacía falta que le dijera que era Shikamaru Nara, ni tampoco hacía falta que le rogara dónde se encontraba su mujer dando a luz.

Yoshino estaba en la puerta junto con Karui y Hinata. Las tres mujeres se alegraron de ver al castaño.

—¡Hijo!— Su madre corrió a abrazarlo y él la hundió en sus brazos como su más preciado tesoro. Las otras dos kunoichis se limitaron a sonreír con ternura.

—Mamá...— Shikamaru estaba nervioso, más nervioso que en su propia boda, necesitaba urgentemente los brazos y los mimos de aquella mujer que le dio la vida.

Yoshino acunó a su pequeño bebé convertido en hombre entre sus brazos y éste comenzó a sentir paz.

—Estábamos en casa de Hinata, Nara.— Comentó Karui, acercándose con una sonrisa.

—Sí, y de pronto...— Hinata sonrojada también se acercó, y sonriente acarició la espalda de el hombre que yacía aún en los brazos de su madre.

Pero antes de que nadie más pudiera articular palabra alguna, el sonido de un bebé llorar inundó los oídos de todos los presentes. Shikamaru rompió a llorar sin darse cuenta y zafándose de los brazos de su madre, se adentró sin permiso hacia la habitación.

—Shikamaru...— Antes de poder abrir la puerta donde se encontraba su mujer, se topó con la kunoichi de cabellos rosados.

—Sakura...— Supuso que ella atendió el parto, pues su vestimenta estaba manchada de sangre.

—Iba a buscarte, acompáñame.— Le hizo un gesto para que se adentrara en la habitación.

Al entrar, el corazón del castaño se paró por completo, sus ojos se volvieron a inundar de lágrimas y notó un calor correr por todo su ser.

—Es un niño— Le susurró Sakura antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, dejándolo a solas con su mujer y su hijo.

Shikamaru yacía estático en frente de la puerta de la habitación. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la mujer rubia que estaba en la cama sosteniendo una bolita pequeña de cabellos negros en sus brazos. Tragó saliva y las miradas de los dos adultos se cruzaron.

—Temari...— La mujer de ojos como el mar le sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos. Se notaba el cansancio en toda ella, pero irradiaba una felicidad que jamás le había visto.

—Acércate...— Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que tomara asiento en el sillón que estaba al lado de la cama donde ella reposaba.

Haciendo caso a su mujer, el castaño se sentó en aquel sillón, aún en shock, sin poder apartar los ojos de ese ser tan increíblemente pequeño que su mujer tenía entre sus brazos.

Temari hizo un gran esfuerzo por incorporarse en la cama, sentándose y apoyando su espalda en la almohada. Shikamaru se levantó del asiento para querer ayudarla y unos ojos verdes e inmensos como el mar se le quedaron mirando. No eran los ojos de su mujer, aunque sin duda los había sacado de ella; eran los ojos de su hijo. Shikamaru intentó tranquilizarse, inspiraba y espiraba el aire con ansiedad. La mano de Temari le tocó la mejilla y le giró su rostro para que la mirara a ella.

—Es nuestro hijo— Entonces la mirada de ambos se clavaron en la del bebé que yacía ahora tranquilo con los ojos cerrados, durmiendo en el seno de su madre.

Shikamaru, ya no pudo más y rompió a llorar cayendo de rodillas en el suelo, con los brazos aún encima de la cama y el rostro hundido en el pecho de Temari, al otro lado de su hijo.

—Te amo, Temari...— Levantó la vista y miró a su hijo. —Os amo a los dos.— Concluyó, dejando que las lágrimas pasaran por sus mejillas mientras acariciaba el cabello de su pequeño con una mano, y con la otra la mejilla de su esposa.

—Ahora tengo dos bebés llorones.— Rió la rubia, pero sin poder contener ni ella las lágrimas que salían juguetonas de sus ojos, acariciando las cabezas de los dos pequeños más importantes de su vida.

* * *

Esa tierna escena fue contemplada por todos los que se encontraban fuera de la sala, quien en silencio no se querían perder ni un detalle.

—No puedo creerme que Shikamaru sea padre— Comentó Choji con lágrimas en los ojos apartando el cabello de Karui para ver mejor por la pequeña ventana de la puerta que daba a la habitación.

—¡Yo hice que ese bebé naciera! ¡Sí!— Sakura intentaba contener su entusiasmo.

—Es una escena muy tierna...— Comentaba Hinata mientras sacaba una fotografía con el móvil.

Ino y Kurenai también estaban presentes quienes junto con Yoshino no podían contener las lágrimas y se abrazaban las tres, intentando no gritar de felicidad.

Naruto observaba a todos sus amigos con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios; luego giró al vista hacia la ventana y miró a la pareja que yacía dentro de la habitación.

—¡Yo esto ya lo sabía desde hacía años, dattebayo!— Dijo orgulloso alzando un brazo con su gran sonrisa.

* * *

 _¡Bueno! ¿Qué os ha parecido? La verdad es que he disfrutado muchísimo con la parte donde Shikamaru entra a la sala y se encuentra a Shikadai y Temari... Creo que ha sido lo más hermoso que ne escrito jamás y me siento muy orgullosa de ello._

 _Algún día me encantaría ser madre y estoy segura de que las sensaciones que llegaré a sentir no se pueden describir con palabras, pero al menos se intenta._

 _Bien, desearía agradecer enormemente a unas cuantas personas que me han apoyado mucho y que han hecho que tenga unas ganas inmensas de escribir éste último capítulo. ¡Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie!_

 _ **rukiamk** : ¡AMIGA! Muchísimas gracias por aguantarme y por darme éstas ganas que tenía de terminar este capítulo. La verdad es que es gracias a ti que lo escribí casi todo seguido porque me inspiras de alguna manera jajajaja. Me encanta hablar contigo y fangirlear del ShikaTema. Muchísimas gracias por apoyarme, eres genial. ¡Te quiero!_

 _ **anamicenas** : ¡Muchísimas gracias! Eres una fiel seguidora del ShikaTema y estoy muy nerviosa por saber qué pensaras de éste último capítulo. Quiero agradecer que te tomes la molestia de escribir en todas las historias que creo, eres una lectora muy, MUY especial para mí._

 _ **WhiteTigerKiara** : ¡Oye túuu! Jajaja, igualmente te agradezco Kiara, eres una escritora impresionante y que tú comentes mis historias... Me hace muy, muy feliz, porque algún día seré tan buenísima escritora como tú ¡Lo prometo! Jajaja. Gracias de nuevo por comentar y darme tu opinión, tus consejos los tomo muy enserio y eso me hace mejorar más._

 _ **TemariAckerman06** : Muchísimas gracias Tem por pasarte a comentar algunas de mis historias, espero con ansias ver comentarios tuyos porque me alegras el día jajajaja._

 _ **stamkirk** : You... My dear onee-san. The person who I love the most and who I would spend all the day. I love you so much and I love when you share all those pics that you know! xD. Thank you for all nee-san._

 ** _¡Y muchísimas, MUCHÍSIMAS gracias a todas las personas que me dieron la fuerza para escribir esta historia!_**

 _Como he dicho, estoy trabajando en un proyecto grande de una historia ShikaTema en AU, espero que sea bien recibida. También estoy por acabar un OneShot MiraDai (Shikadai Nara x Mirai Sarutobi) y también espero que os agrade._

 _¡Besitos de chocolate para todos! Menos para rukiamk, para ella chocolate negrote... If you know what I mean. xD_


End file.
